


Burning Up

by captainamergirl



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/M, The couple no one ever thought of or probably wanted to read lol, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Courtney wants to stand too close to an open flame.[The Joe Clark/Courtney Sloane drabble no one ever asked for. Literally, ever.]





	Burning Up

Quite literally everyone and their brother had tried to warn her away from him. They all said that he was bad news; that he would only hurt her. Though, of course, no one was more vehemently opposed to their burgeoning relationship than her ex, Noah. Never mind that Noah was busy carrying on an affair with a married woman. Somehow, he still felt that it was his place to moralize. _"Joe’s not a good person, Courtney. He’s a sleazeball and a crook. He broke up my uncle’s engagement to Avery and nearly destroyed Cane and Lily Ashby’s marriage. He’s dangerous. Trust me. You’re going to get burned.”_  
  
What Noah failed to comprehend; what no one really understood, was that Courtney _wanted_ to get burned. She was tired of playing it safe; tired of doing exactly what was expected of her. She wanted to stand too close to an open flame - feel the roaring wildfire lick at her skin. She wanted to be consumed by the conflagration of desire she saw reflected in the stark blue of Joe’s eyes.  
  
_His fingers find the curve of her chin, slowly tracing the soft, smooth skin there. His pinky inches up to slip slowly, achingly slowly, across the plump petal of her bottom lip. She loses her ability to breathe, to conjure up rational thought. She is paralyzed with anticipation, with the want of his bruising kiss. He takes his time though - sliding a strong arm around her tiny waist, drawing her close, dropping his head..._  
  
_Her whole body is aflame when he finally presses his mouth to hers. She is hypnotized by the feel of his lips scraping against hers. **This could all end so badly,** she thinks, as his fingers tangle in her hair. Her heart will likely be nothing more than a pile of ashes when he’s done with it, but she doesn’t care. It's worth it just to feel the way she does in this moment._  
  
_**Burn it all to hell, Joe,** she thinks as he plays idly with the strap of her dress. **Burn it all down.**_  
  
the end.


End file.
